Why?
by Amel Riddle
Summary: Slight 1x2. It's really religious. Heero asks Duo why he believes in God and Duo gives this really long explaination. TEAR-DRIPPER!! This is for those of you who wanted a sequel to Stars, even though it's not mentioned, it is the sequel... ^.^


Ok, this is religious, that is your only warning. I was in church when I got the idea. I know it really doesn't seem like it in the beginning, but it is. ^.^  
  
Am I in it?  
  
Yes Duo, you have a part in it  
  
Yea!!!!!  
  
Ok....... ::sweatdrop:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero glided his darkened fingers against the wooden chair rail in the white hallway. The windows were dark, night had fallen again without his knowing. Quatre's door was partially closed and Heero took a look at the small crack of light to see what the blonde pilot was doing.  
  
Quatre was sitting at his desk with his books. One was open with some loose pages sticking out of the open page. His arms covered the writing and his head lay peacefully on his arms. Heero chuckled quietly to himself and let himself in the room. The silent soldier went to the blonde and lifted him carefully from the chair, setting him down, lightly on his bed.  
  
Trowa's room was only a little farther down the hall. The ex-clown sat on his bed, polishing his knives. The throwing knives have started to rust over the years and one has a small stain on the tip where he had been hit once. Heero entered the room quietly, his presence causing the older boy to look up.  
  
"Staying up late?" Trowa's monotone had not changed over the years.  
  
"Yeah, I have some plans to finish." Heero's monotone matched Trowa's.  
  
"The war is over, you know." Trowa's forest green eyes returned to the knives. Heero turned to look at the desk nearby. There, beside the picture of Trowa and Catherine, was a single book, The Vampire Lestat. He picked up the book, looking at Trowa questioningly. The clown did not notice the gaze and continued to polish the silver blades. Heero picked up the picture.  
  
"Why don't you go back?" He set the book back and truned back to the bed, eyes on the picture. Trowa looked up.  
  
"There is much more to the world then just traveling it, there's living in it." Heero understood, he had only ever traveled the world before, during the war. He had changed now. He silently left and continued down the hall.  
  
Wufei sat on his floor, book in hand. His thin, black-rimmed glasses rested on his nose. Heero had never seen him with his glasses on. The book had no cover, but Heero reconignized it by the smiling faces on it's cover. It was Duo's copy of the Phantom of the Opera. Wufei turned the page before looking up.  
  
"Stealing Duo's books again?" Wufei nodded and slipped his glasses off. He stood and his shoulder length hair created a strange halo around him. Heero had never seen him with his hair down.  
  
"It's impolite to stare..." Wufei smiled as Heero blinked several times. The Chinese pilot slid his glasses into their leather case and set it on the small bed table. The were silent for a few seconds before Heero thought of something to say.  
  
"Why did you fight for justice, not love? It was the war's fault your wife was killed, wasn't it?" Wufei looked at Heero, eyes dazed.  
  
"Because...because it was what I believed was right. I fought for justice because I wanted revenge on injustice, not for her. I realize now that I did wrong." Wufei bowed his head as if shamed. Heero reached for him and patted his shoulder caringly. Wufei looked at him, then continued the conversation.  
  
"What did you fight for?" Heero stayed silent. He had never thought about why.  
  
"I fought because I was raised to fight..." he was silent, then decided on a different answer.  
  
"I fought for my father. I knew him once, but never got to call him 'father' or 'dad.' He died when I was five by Oz's hand. I vowed revenge for him." Wufei nodded and lifted his glasses case again. Heero took that as a sign that Wufei wanted to be alone, so he stepped out the door.  
  
Near the end of the hall stood another open door, Duo's room. Heero let himself in quietly. A single lamp glowed softly and Duo kneeled on the floor nearby, hands clasped, eyes closed, head down in prayer. Duo never prayed, Heero knew this because he had shared rooms with Duo before. The braided boy sat, hair unraveled and waving down his back. Heero stood in the doorway waiting for Duo to finish, then took a step into the room.  
  
"Hiya, Heero!" Duo smiled, another faked smile like Heero was used to. He knew Duo had been thinking of his lost friend, Solo.  
  
Duo sat cross-legged on his bed, offering Heero a seat beside him, which was accepted with a satisfied grunt.  
  
"What's up?" Duo tilted his head like a cat questioning what his master was filling his food dish with.  
  
"Just getting ready for bed." Heero rewarded Duo with a rare smile.  
  
"Duo," his smiled dissappered, "Why do you still believe there is a God?" Duo's face altered with surprise, then to thoughtfulness.  
  
"Because. I guess I'm thankful for all of us to be alive." Heero saw sadness dripping into the amythist jewels.  
"And I'm still hoping Solo is alive somewhere." Duo had loved the boy. He kept a picture of the two of them under his pillow. Heero would have liked Solo, his personality mixed his and Duo's. Duo shifted uncomfertably then continued.  
  
"Also, I hope that someday, we're all going to find a place where we belong. I mean, we're all pretty much just outcasts right now."  
  
"So it's all just hope?"  
  
"No, it's faith. Faith that one day, God will save us, relieve us of our sins and bring us all, all the fighters, to heaven. You, Q-tip, Trowa, Wu-man, Zechs, even Treize. I want you all to be saved and sent to be seated at the right hand of the Father. That's why I pray.  
  
"Also, I pray for revenge. Revenge for my family. Revenge for every noe I lost." Duo dropped his head and watched his hands, which intwined in his lap. Heero watched him. He had become ridgid and protected. He shielded himself from Heero's gaze, which seemingly peirced him to his soul. Heero reached for him, but Duo turned spitefully. Heero understood his friend's torment and stood to leave, but Duo grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Heero..." tears flooded his amythist eyes.  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"I pray for peace. I pray, that one day the five of us will be in one big house. That I will wake up one morning to the smell of Quatre making bacon and coffee brewing. And I'll look up and see the sun rising over an open field through white lace curtians. Then Trowa knocks on the door and breakfast is ready. And when I go down stairs and through two doors, I end up in the dining room, and there, on the long table, is so much food...And we're all there. I can see Wufei out the window on the beach.  
  
"Then, together, we all get in your Jeep and drive to the city. We'll shop and eat lunch and watch people, and then, at night, we see a play, and then, fireworks. Beautiful fireworks of all different colors, not just the white and blue and green and red, but silver and purple and black, any color imaginable. Then we go back home and sit around and Quatre reads then Wufei reads, each of us pick a story from a book from our library. That night, we all thank God for being together and happy, then sleep in our own rooms.  
  
"That, Heero, that is what I pray for. Not love, not death, not even life, but for a future together. To live together with no mobile suits, no missions, no worries ever again." Tears had started their way down his childish cheeks. Heero turned to look at him. THe brown haired boy sat sniffling, looking at his knees. He still clutched Heero's hand. Heero took the gripped hand and returned to Duo on one knee.  
  
"I think we all want that, Duo. We all want to live in peace, though some of us don't realize that yet." Heero sighed, Duo opened his giant eyes once more, blinking at his best friend. Heero again smiled at him, this time Duo smiled back. This smile Heero had never seen befor, a tru smile, filled with hope and love. The sat smiling at each other, two people in a giant universe.  
  
"Thank you, Heero. Thank you for being the best friend I've ever had." Heero shrugged.  
  
"It was..."  
  
"The best thing that has ever happened to me, Having someone so much like Solo, yet different enough to make me forget him." Duo yawned involentarily.  
  
"You better get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Big day?" Duo's eyes widened. Heero stood and patted the brown bangs. Duo lay down, letting Heero pull his covers up to his chin. Before either could say more, Heero bent and kissed his friend lightly on his forehead.  
  
"Good night, and God bless you Heero."  
  
"Good night, Duo." Heero turned off the lamp and shuffled out of the room into his across the hall. He them pulled his shirt over his head and lay in the dark whispering to himself.  
  
"God, thank you for letting us all be together tonight, and thank you for a roof over our heads." He had never convayed his feelings before, even to himself.  
  
"Thank you expecially for Duo. He taught me more then the doctors and trainers even taught me. Please help me to make his wishes come true.  
  
"Thank you for ending the war. I pray that all who died, including Merian and my father Odin, are in heaven with you. And let Solo still be alive. He is the one thing that brings pure happiness to Duo.  
  
"Thank you." He sighed.  
  
"Good night, Duo." Heero whispered to no one.  
  
"God bless you, Duo." He listened to the sound of his breath, eyes closed. He had to think of which house to buy tomorrow. He smiled. He had a feeling he would be smiling a lot more after tomorrow. He was going to buy the most beautiful house, right outside New York City. Duo would be pleased. He smiled again, sighed, and whispered one last thing into the dark:  
  
"I love you, Duo." 


End file.
